


Blotter

by unicornball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drarry, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Harry reports in to the Head Auror...</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blotter

**Author's Note:**

> _This pairing makes me quite happy so I thought I'd come up with a short, one shot and my thoughts immediately went into the gutter. Eh, no real plot to speak of, so hopefully no one is expecting a fantastic tale. Just... well, tail. Heh. I mean, how many times can you imagine a big ass desk not expect them to get down_ on _that big ass desk?_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Head Auror Draco Malfoy looked up briefly when he heard the cursory knock on his office door, barely sparing Auror Harry Potter a glance as he stepped into his office. He went back to the file he had been reading, his index finger lazily rubbing at the dent below his lower lip as he read. He vaguely noted the sound of the door closing and the soft sound of the blinds being manipulated.

He barely got a chance to gasp when he suddenly found his cheek pressed against his desk, the file he had been reading smashed between his desk blotter and his chest, with his arm pinned (firmly, though not painfully) behind his back. He hadn't even heard Harry approach him, let alone move behind him. Dammit.

"Harry?" Draco asked, more than annoyed with himself to hear how he said the man's name, like a breathed plea. Desire and anticipation squirm through him in a hot rush. He briefly considered struggling but he knew Harry could (and would) easily subdue him. Another flush of arousal flashed through him and he just barely stifled a moan.

Harry didn't answer, just levered the taller man up and forward (careful not to apply too much pressure to his pinned arm) so the blonde was bent over his own desk. He took a moment to enjoy the view and ran a hand down the other man's flank in an appreciative caress. It was such a turn on to see the Head Auror like this, more so because he knew he wouldn't go so peacefully if he didn't want to.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question, lowering himself a bit to make sure Draco couldn't get up. He shuffled closer, his hips firmly planted against the smooth fabric covering Draco's bent over ass. He eased a knee between the man's legs and urged them apart. He grinned to himself when they easily shifted, Draco redistributing his weight in a practiced move to rest comfortably atop his desk.

"What--?" Draco paused, clearing his throat when his voice came out low and a bit breathy. Dammit, it was already turning him on to be in this position. He was pretty sure Harry knew it, too. The cocky bastard. "What are you doing?" he asked, his gaze flicking to the door. It was quite a relief to note the blinds were all closed but he didn't know if the door was locked. Most of his Aurors could function without his constant assistance, but he really didn't want to count on that.

He squirmed a little when he felt Harry's warm hand pet down his side again. He closed his eyes and shuddered out a breath; he loved Harry's hands.

It was sort of ridiculous how they frequently fought over the dominant position. Neither of them truly minded being in the submissive position (especially not when they got seriously down to business) but it was just something they did. He was truly (pleasantly) pinned and fighting would probably only have this escalate into violence instead of more... pleasing ends. He couldn't figure out which of them enjoyed taking more; they didn't talk about it. (It didn't ever seem important, they just _worked_ together; it seemed pointless to analyze it.) He had a feeling he did, he certainly gave in easier. It (probably) would be embarrassing if it wasn't _Harry_. Harry was strong and willing to switch it up. Harry was an highly skilled Auror, which tickled him in ways that was probably a bit unhealthy.

Under the stupidly sexy (almost pretty) exterior, he was about the most perfect specimen of man one could get. And he was all Draco's. He nearly purred at the idea, unconsciously wiggling his hips against Harry.

"Reporting in," Harry said, amusement and desire in his voice. He leaned against Draco's back, pressing firmly, and wormed a hand under his stomach to work the other man's belt loose. He was getting much better at it, having quite a bit of practice, and had it open and pulled free in less than 30 seconds. He grinned when he noted the way Draco's breathing picked up and the barely audible moan reached his ears.

"Top drawer?" he asked, leaning down and nipping at one pinking ear. He nuzzled a flushed neck and dragged his teeth along a jumping pulse point, kissing any bit of exposed skin he could reach. He deeply inhaled the woodsy musk and hummed appreciatively. Draco always smelled so good and most times it wasn't even cologne.

Draco nodded, unable to speak. He was quickly losing his mind, lust and need nearly drowning him. It was insane how quickly Harry could get him so turned on, so quickly. Honestly, one smoldering look from those green eyes and he was half-hard and in need of a private moment. It would be embarrassing if he didn't know for a fact he had the same effect on Harry.

He turned his head the other way when he felt Harry's weight shift and watched as a hand disappeared into his top drawer (reaching towards the back since he pushed it as far as it would go in a half-assed attempted at hiding it) and come back out clutching a half-empty bottle of lube. He groaned softly and couldn't help the way his hips wiggled into Harry's crotch. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the firm, warm bulge pressing into his ass. He caught his bottom lip in his teeth, waiting for the words he knew were coming.

He had a love-hate relationship with Harry's penchant for dirty talk. He loved the way it made heat flash through him but he hated to admit he liked it. It almost seemed... deviant. Before Harry, he had never seen the appeal of dirty-talk. It was actually embarrassing and almost a turn off to hear someone speak with such candor and vulgarity. But something about Harry (maybe his voice? or the fact he wasn't just _talking_ , he _followed through_ ) made it sexy, turned him on until he was almost in pain. Thankfully, Harry didn't do it unless they were alone. He _almost_ counted the subtle innuendo the Auror would say in his presence but he learned not to react in those cases; it only encouraged Harry and it made people wonder.

"Look at you," Harry murmured, carefully setting the small bottle down and shifting his weight so he was pressed firmly against Draco's bent over body again. He let go of Draco's arm, knowing full well he had truly submitted, and ran his hands all over his back and sides. "Moaning and writhing like my own personal slut." He smiled when Draco's ass wiggled into him again and another soft moan sounded. He had slipped once with the dirty talk and he had been pleasantly surprised to see how much Draco had enjoyed it. It was a very pleasant discovery and he had been doing it ever since. "I wonder what people would think if they saw you shamelessly begging for my cock?" he purred. Not that he had any intention of anyone else _ever_ seeing his Draco in this position. Ever.

Draco groaned, squinching his eyes tightly shut. He knew Harry wouldn't do such a thing but it was strangely arousing. Fuck, what was wrong with him to find that appealing? He idly wondered, his brain fuzzy, if he could talk Harry into a more public setting in the future. Harry was deliciously possessive, so it probably wouldn't actually happen. But maybe... He wondered how turned on he would have to be to actually go through with it.

"Harry," he groaned, not at all ashamed at the plea he heard in his voice. He was starting to get frustrated by the lack of progress. He was still wearing trousers, for fuck's sake! The office was not the place for slow-paced.

"Alright," Harry said soothingly and worked the button and zipper open, his fingers stumbling a few times in the confined space. He pressed down on Draco's lower back when the man tried to raise his hips in an effort to help. Finally open, he slid the trousers down and enjoyed the sight of the tiny, tight black briefs lovingly clinging to his Head Auror's perfect ass. Damn, Draco had a great ass. He palmed one firm cheek in each hand and kneaded them for a moment, smirking when Draco made an impatient sound and wiggled his hips again. Apparently foreplay wasn't required.

He grabbed a thigh in each hand and scooted Draco up on the desk a bit more comfortably before pulling the pants down. "Fuck, your ass," he groaned softly and palmed the bare skin. He wondered if Draco would mind if he bit it. His mouth watered and he nearly did just that but he was pretty sure he would be bitched at. Draco was going to have enough problems sitting comfortably, he mused with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes but let Harry enjoy himself for a moment. It wasn't the first time the other man had praised his ass and it probably wasn't going to be the last. He did enjoy the attention.

He groaned and arched his hips when the hands left long enough to dribble a stream of cool liquid between his cheeks. He was fully hard now and at the first press of slick fingers, he knew he was making an obscene puddle on his desk (maybe even the paperwork if Harry hadn't moved it). Fuck if he cared, though.

He felt the rough fabric of Harry's trousers brush his naked skin and shivered with pleasure. "Keep your trousers on," he panted out. He no longer felt that embarrassed asking for things that might sound weird. He would really prefer being completely nude while Harry fucked him completely dressed, but they didn't have the time.

"Sure thing, love," Harry murmured, his focus mostly on fitting another finger in. He had to work quick. He had locked the door but it was really anyone's guess how long they'd be left undisturbed and he did not want to be interrupted. Even if he knew Draco liked it a bit on the rough side (growing impatient with slow preparations quickly), he couldn't proceed without at least getting three fingers comfortably in there. He chuckled when Draco moaned a 'fuck' and buried his face in his folded arms. He slid his free hand up under the shirt, the ridiculously expensive tailored jacket and vest, stroking smooth, warm skin. He still didn't know how the man's skin was so damn soft. It was such a deliciously erotic contrast to the hard, defined muscles being covered by said soft skin.

He glanced quickly at the door before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down just enough. He sighed with relief when he finally was able to free his constricted erection. He had been hard before he had even come in the office. "Ready?"

Draco settled himself and nodded, looking over his shoulder and moaning at the sight of Harry. He was flushed and intensely focused, his hair ruffled but otherwise looking rather put-together if one could ignore the cock sticking out of his jeans. "Yes," he breathed. He wanted to whine and complain for Harry to _hurry the fuck up_ but that always back-fired, usually making the wizard go excruciatingly slow. The last time he had demanded 'goddammit Harry, hurry the fuck up and fuck me!', he had been writhing and twitching for almost an hour before Harry had even worked deep enough to stimulate his prostate. It had been maddening (and melted his brain when he finally came).

He gasped and his hands flew up to grab the edge of the desk when Harry pressed in swiftly. He let his head drop down to the cool wood when Harry's hands settled on him (one on his shoulder and the other firmly on his hip) and just focused on not making too much noise. His office was not soundproof at the moment and his scrambled brain spared a moment to consider doing it since he didn't think they'd stop defiling his desk any time soon. He didn't even care if the other Aurors noticed the subtle buzz of silencing wards. He moaned, trying to muffle the sound with his forearm, when he realized Harry was talking to him in a hushed murmur, his voice low and silky.

Whispered words of 'hot' and 'tight' never failed to make him shudder and whimper with needy lust. He shivered with a low moan when Harry's hands moved to grip his hips tightly and muttered more words of praise. He nodded rapidly; Harry's cock _was_ made to fill him, he agreed with that.

Harry was aware he was mumbling nonsense but he didn't care. He wasn't shouting like he wanted, though. He knew Draco liked when he told him he was made to take his cock, or how sexy he was bent over (or on his back). Draco was bucking back with each thrust, Harry knew he was getting closer to coming and he probably wouldn't even have to touch his cock. Which kind of sucked; he loved Draco's cock. Touching it. Sucking it. Looking at it. He must've been repeatedly stabbing his prostate nearly every stroke, he noticed the way Draco's thighs were shaking and his hands were rhythmically clenching and unclenching the desk edge. He enjoyed the muffled whimpers and moans. He ran a hand under Draco's silky shirt again, fluttering his fingers over his slightly damp spine. "Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth, smacking a hand down on one perky ass cheek in retaliation when he felt Draco clenching around him. "Sneaky bastard," he chided.

It was another 'thing' they did; try to make the other come first. It was kind of a stupid thing to compete about, but honestly, they both won in the end and it was always a treat to see how they could get the other mindless or seeing stars. And, it kept things hot and incredibly sexy between them, even after a few years together, to learn new ways to drive the other insane with lust and over the edge. Harry hadn't realized how sensitive his nipples were until Draco had bitten one (just hard enough to leave indents for a few moments) as he pounded him. He also learned that Draco had a bit of a bondage kink and handcuffing (one major perk to being an Auror was having genuine handcuffs, the Muggle design being immune to magical escape attempts) him to their bed had been very satisfying. Not to mention a strange bonding moment; he knew the kind of trust Draco had to have in him to allow such a thing and he had gone embarrassingly gooey inside.

He dragged his blunt nails down the slightly pink tinged flesh and watched it flex in reflex. So hot. He moaned softly and leaned down to kiss and lick the light pink trails.

Draco chuckled breathlessly, the sharp sting not really hurting but only turning him on that much more. "Harry," he gasped, feeling everything clench in warning as heat seared through him. Shit, he was definitely coming first. He bit into his forearm, muffling the harsh gasping moan he couldn't keep in as he came across his desk. He groaned louder when Harry's pace picked up, the rhythm slightly off as he neared his own orgasm, and he was fucked through his orgasm. Thankfully before he grew over-sensitized, he felt the warm weight of Harry slumped across his back. His skin prickled pleasantly with each harsh pant and wet kiss from Harry. He wiggled and squirmed as lips peppered his neck and shoulders, fighting the urge to giggle, his skin breaking out into gooseflesh.

"Alright?" Harry murmured, shifting and raising himself just enough to gently ease out of Draco. He groaned softly at the soft, wet sound and wrapped his arms around the other man's chest as best he could. He felt Draco's affirmative hum and sighed with contentment. He didn't linger long, as much as he wanted to, and gingerly lifted himself off of Draco. He reached for his wand and cast a gentle cleansing charm, missing the erotic sight of his come dribbling down Draco's thigh. He hated how inadequate a clean-up it did but it beat nothing. They'd just have to take a nice long shower later.

Draco sighed, hating this part. He much preferred when they either were short on time or at home and Harry didn't immediately take care of him. He quite liked the slick feeling lingering but he didn't mention it. Yet. He laid quietly as Harry fondled him more than necessary and carefully levered himself up off the desk when Harry finally pulled away. "Ugh," he said, wrinkling his nose at the mess on his desk. Between the both of them splattering come across the wooden surface (he couldn't imagine how Harry had done it but he refused to think _he_ had come _that_ much) and the papers scattered everywhere; it was rather gross.

Harry was right there, as soon as Draco flopped into his chair, and straightened everything up with quick efficiency. He tossed the top paper, it being beyond even a cleaning charm, and crawled into Draco's lap, perching himself quite nicely on his thighs. "I shoulda let you fuck yourself on my cock in the chair," he mused aloud, running his fingers through Draco's hair. It was a bit mussed but thankfully not bad enough he couldn't fix it. Unsurprisingly, Draco didn't like to be ruffled. Harry did though; he thought it suited the blonde and reminded him what the man looked like rumpled and sated. He chuckled when he received a low groan accompanied with an eye roll.

"Next time," Draco said, cupping Harry's ass and sneaking a kiss. He glared defiantly when Harry pulled away with a frown. "I'm going to kiss you, get over it." He wanted to roll his eyes again at the prissy Auror. Harry didn't like being kissed at work. They frequently got overzealous and it was very obvious to anyone that saw them what they'd been up to when their mouths got puffy (or worse, the whisker burn when Harry was feeling rugged or lazy and didn't shave). Harry walking out of his office in such a state wasn't something either of them wanted. He leaned forward again, cupping the back of Harry's neck gently, and kissed his Auror softly and thoroughly. He needed a kiss and he could control himself.

Probably.

Harry pouted but relented. He knew Draco hated to fuck wildly without a touch of tenderness and it was endearing. Adorable, really. He pulled away from another kiss when Draco pressed harder, the kiss quickly growing more passionate. "Ah ah," he tutted and soothed the rejection by peppering kisses on the other man's cheeks and nose. "Later, I promise." He nearly giggled (in a manly way, of course) when Draco slumped and hummed with contented happiness. Ugh, he was such a sap. It was hard to connect it to the stoic 'bad ass Head Auror' persona he saw outside of the office. It was sexy as fuck, too.

"As much as I appreciate the time efficiency, next time get me a bit more naked, hmm?" Draco said, his hands slowly wandering Harry's sides and thighs. The man felt incredible perched in his lap and he was dreading the moment Harry had to get up. Draco just wanted to wrap his arms around him and crawl under his desk. He couldn't, of course, but it was so very tempting. He sighed softly, leaning into Harry just enough to sooth the cuddle urge.

Harry snorted and rested his forearms on Draco's shoulders, leaning in to nip at his chin. "No. I like messing up your fancy suits. Looks real hot when you're bent over your fancy desk like that, ass in the air and needing me." He grinned impishly, very aware he was probably going to be in trouble for winding the other man up again. It was so easy though! He didn't really have any shame and could say the filthiest things as long as Draco's cheeks pinked and his breathing stuttered.

"Ugh," Draco grimaced, trying to fight the effect the words were having. They certainly couldn't have another round. He patted Harry's ass, leaning forward a bit. "Up," he commanded. Thankfully, Harry didn't sass him and complied (with an eye roll) and gracefully climbed off his lap.

He cleared his throat, fighting another surge of desire as he watched Harry shamelessly re-situate himself in his jeans. "Did you really have anything to report?" he asked, feeling the need to at least ask in case Harry wasn't just using it as an excuse.

Harry shook his head, a roguish grin on his face that he knew tweaked Draco. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' and lounging back in the chair he was sitting in. "I just wanted to see you," he said softly, letting warmth show in his expression. They tried not to be sappy at work but sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

"Yes, well," Draco said, coughing softly to stifle the 'Aww' he wanted to coo. He settled for a warm smile that made Harry's eyes light up. He looked pointedly at the locked door and Harry swiftly stood to unlock it before sitting back down. "If that's all, I'll see you later."

Harry nodded, accepting the dismissal. He winked over his shoulder (mouthing a quick 'love you' that had Draco blushing and nodding back) and left the door open, idly wondering if anyone would be able to smell the heavy scent of sex wafting out of the office. It was rather arousing to think about... Until he realized he didn't exactly want that advertised. He shrugged to himself; the office always smelled like leather and Draco's cologne, no matter how long they went at it.

He plopped into his chair, swiveling it in a half circle, and grinned happily when Ron looked up. "What?" he asked when Ron only continued to stare at him.

"Seriously?" Ron drawled, rolling his eyes.

Harry hadn't been able to hide his involvement with Head Auror Malfoy for long, at least from him. He was sorta happy for the couple. He didn't quite get the appeal, the Head Auror was a hard-ass (which brought unwanted conversations to mind and he really hated knowing how much Harry loved the man's ass, he shuddered delicately).

He had a tough time seeing the two working for long. Of course, almost three years later and he was actually happy to be wrong.

"In the office, mate?" Ron asked, pitching his voice low so only Harry would hear him. He huffed when Harry only shrugged, a rather smug look on his face, gaze flicking to the Head Auror's office with a sappy expression. He made a mental note to hold off on reporting to the Head Auror until tomorrow (he knew the Head Auror would be in a good mood but he couldn't quite handle knowing why) and went back to work, ignoring Harry's contented humming as he spun around in his chair.

Smug bastard...


End file.
